


Sleepy Starts & Sleepy Nights

by xxCat1989xx



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10383108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxCat1989xx/pseuds/xxCat1989xx
Summary: He falls into a deep, peaceful sleep at last.





	1. Sleepy Starts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedarknesswithin (babylxxrry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylxxrry/gifts).



> I'm exhausted. I tossed and turned all night, according to my other half, and this fic came to me in a coffee-induced haze. :)
> 
> Thank you looking it over for me, Joce. I love you. <3
> 
> Cat x

The obnoxious beeping of his alarm clock pulls Mitch out of his unconscious state. It seems determined to chase away the last vestiges of sleep. He tries to ignore it, tries to cling to the pleasant dream he’d been having, wanting nothing more than to be pulled back under for another few hours. But he can feel it drifting further and further away, like sand slipping through his fingers.

Mitch reaches his arm out from under the sheets, fighting back the overwhelming urge to cry when the blaring noise only gets louder the longer he leaves it. His arm feels like a dead weight, though, and no matter how much he tries to lift it, he keeps smacking the back of his hand against the side of the nightstand.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, babe. I’ve got it.”

And then there’s blessed silence. Sleep grips him tightly once again, trying to pull him back under, but Mitch knows he can’t let it. They have plans today, big plans for Superfruit, and then more Pentatonix stuff later on this afternoon, and he whimpers when he realises he has to get through a whole day feeling like this.

Cracking one eye open, he sees his best friend leaning over the side of the bed.

With his vision swimming in and out of focus, Mitch can just about make out the sleepy, fond look on Scott’s face as he gazes back at him. Mitch’s heart skips a beat. He’s always happy that he gets to see this face nearly every single morning. There are pillow impressions on the right side of Scott’s face and his hair is sticking up every which way. It’s adorable.

Mitch’s eyes start to slip shut, but he snaps them back open when the other side of the bed dips and then he’s rolling over to face Scott, who’s making himself comfortable under the blankets.

“Come here,” Scott beckons, lifting the blankets indicating for Mitch to scoot over, to fall into Scott’s arms, rest his head in the space between his neck and shoulder where Mitch loves to be. “I heard you tossing and turning all night long.”

“But… Superfruit,” Mitch mumbles in response, though his body has already started moving. Arms come up to surround him, squeezing him tightly to Scott’s side. He sighs in contentment whenever he can do this, can fit into the space that’s made for him without having to adjust too much.

Warmth envelopes him and the natural scent of Scott’s body fills his lungs, making him dizzy and overwhelmed. His eyes flutter shut again, and the darkness comes ever closer.

“Superfruit can wait. Sleep now, Mitchy.”

He falls into a deep, peaceful sleep at last.


	2. Sleepy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’ll get through it. He always does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 because I had a bad day and needed more fluff. This is focused on Scotty and set a lot later than the previous one.

Scott’s dragging his feet behind him as he enters their house.

It’s been a nightmare of a day and they still have an evening event to attend; some birthday celebration for one of the execs of the record label. Between a power cut when they were trying to record, and then a broken camera when they were trying to film, hardly eating because they just didn’t have time, and distinct lack of attention from his favourite person, Scott really doesn’t want to go, though.

He wants to eat a pizza the size of his bed, drink enough wine to knock him out, and snuggle up on the sofa with Mitch and Wyatt and watch a film.

Stumbling his way to his room, he drops his things off in the doorway before faceplanting on the bed. He just needs to close his eyes for ten minutes and he’ll be fine. He’ll get through it. He always does.

\--

“Scott? Scotty.”

“Sleeping,” Scott grumbles back, annoyed that someone is trying to wake him up, trying to drag him away from his pleasant dream. It may or may not have consisted of a holiday somewhere sunny, where Mitch would be shirtless and tanned the whole time.

Mitch laughs. “I know, babe, but you’ll be uncomfortable if you stay in your jeans. Come on, two minutes and you can go straight back to sleep.”

“But we have plans.” Scott’s aware he’s whining, but he still feels exhausted; ten minutes doing nothing to combat the scratchiness of his eyes, the leaden feeling in his limbs. He can barely be bothered to open his eyes, but he’s not about to let his family down. Rolling over onto his back, he blinks up at the ceiling a few times, blinking slower and slower as his eyes struggle to stay open.

“Scott, it’s midnight. You’ve been asleep for five hours.”

“Oh my god, were they mad?” He pulls himself up into a sitting position against the headboard. Scott’s eyes focus on Mitch and he can’t fight the smile that envelops his face.

Mitch looks  _ gorgeous _ . Short bangs swept to the side, now getting long enough that they can be styled without falling straight back down. Face perfectly made up so you wouldn’t know he was wearing makeup if you didn’t think to look, but there’s just enough that Scott can see the subtle enhancement of his cheekbones, the slope of his nose, the pink of his lips. He’s wearing a dark green suit with shoulders pads, and high-heeled boots that accentuate the line of his legs. Scott feels his mouth water.

A blush creeps up Mitch’s neck when he catches Scott checking him out.

“Stoppp,” he chides, “You’re exhausted. We are not having sex tonight; it’s not happening.” He fixes his face into a soft smile. “And no, they weren’t mad. Told me to tell you to feel better soon.”

Scott grins. “Good. Now, get into bed. I missed you.”

Mitch rolls his eyes. “Honey, you were dead to the world.” He stands and starts his nightly routine; stripping out of his clothes and hanging it up, before going into the bathroom and cleaning his face and teeth. Scott stands too, and shucks his jeans and shirt, leaving them in a pile on the floor to deal with the following morning.

They meet back in bed not five minutes later, automatically gravitating towards each other. Scott’s arms are wrapped around Mitch, pulling him closer so he’s tucked into his chest. He feels Mitch press a kiss to bare skin and sighs happily.

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Sweet dreams, Scotty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Social media links in bio.


End file.
